Bloody Valentine
by spaztic lapdancing pinata
Summary: Two men love Sydney. One feels it nessecary to have her all to himself. . .
1. Default Chapter

****

Bloody Valentine  
  
**By Kate Hutton**  
  
  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This 'nothingness' includes Alias and good Charlotte, who have let me borrow their song 'Bloody Valentine' for this fic.  
  
**A/N: **Thanks to the GC Girls, I love you all. This is written in the mindset of a psychotic person. It drifts between the detachment of third person and the thoughts of the 'predator'. Please, review, tell me what you think.   
  
**Distribution: **Whatever, just email me and ask.   


-----------------------  
  
**Oh, my love   
Please don't cry   
I'll wash my bloody hands and   
We'll start a new life  
**  
He slowly approached the house, being as covert as humanly possible. It wasn't everyday he tried to sneak into a well kept house in a quiet suburban neighborhood; that was rare. What made this excursion all the more unique was the objective.  
  
Inside he saw a man clothed only in a bleached white undershirt and black sweatpants. The man inside stomped clumsily around his spotless kitchen, obviously weary and suffering from dulled senses at the hands of fatigue.   
  
At that moment, when the predator stared intently – almost longingly – at his prey, the prey did the unthinkable. The prey looked into the predators eyes. This was his only chance now to attack. And wasted time could cause interference – and he would have none of that; nothing would separate him from his love.  
  
Quickly, frantically almost, he rushed into the house. Where was the target? Where is his prey? He couldn't waste time, mistakes were not allowed in this game and he'd already made one.  
  
_There. There he is. Cowering behind that door. Talking on that phone. Damn him… trying to alert the others. He will get his.   
_  
**He dropped you off, I followed him home   
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window   
Standing over him, he begged me not to do   
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
**  
That was when the door was broken in. He wasn't sure how it happened, the adrenaline had taken over. Somehow he had the prey pinned. Tied. Gagged. Crying. Begging for mercy with those colored, piercing eyes. _Begging me. No. I have to. It's for my love_.  
  
So he stared back – that cold, cruel, hard stare that would make ay man squirm. _Pause. Shoot. Task complete. _Now, now he could be with his love.  
  
**I don't know much at all   
I don't know wrong from right   
All I know is that I love you tonight**  
  
Call her. That's what he what to do. _Hello? This is your love. Yes, I love you, don't you see? Please, don't cry. I love you. We can be happy. No, don't hang up. Of course this is no sick joke! Don't discon-. Redial. I have a gift for you. No! I can't just go away! We can be happy now!_ Signal dead. Damn.  
  
**There was   
Police and   
Flashing lights   
The rain came down so hard that night and the   
Headlines read   
A lover died   
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...**  
  
And then his senses kicked back in. _Sirens. Confusion. Must get out. Now. Run_.  
  
Running. _Where to hide? Bush. Not ideal, but will have to do. _He saw her. His one. His only. She sped up and slammed on the brakes, missing a badly parked cop car by a hair. _Why is she running to him? He no longer is of this world. She should be running to me. In my embrace. But she is not in his either, who would hold a dead man? She's crying. Sitting. Desolate. Alone in her pain. I should be there, why am I not? It's the authorities. Bloody cops – never knowing when to just stay out of things._

  
**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine   
The night he died   
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine   
One last time**  
  
_They're coming towards me. Pistols drawn. If I couldn't have her, then no one could. I love you, darling. He separates us, even in death._  
  
The men in uniform pushed him into the car, the car outfitted with steel bars and bulletproof windows. Perfect for the man he'd become – a cold blooded, disillusioned killer.  
  
_If not in life, perhaps in death; but I shall have you, my love, my Sydney._  
  
-----------  
  
So whaddya think? Who do you think was killed, and who do you think killed him? This may seem… scatterbrained but I was trying to make it seem… like a psychotic killer. So did I succeed? Review and tell me please.  
  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone - it's me again.  
  
A lot of you asked me about who exactly the killer was, and whom it was that he killed. The answer is, I have NO idea. The reason I left this up for interpretation by the reader is that I thought it would be MUCH cooler to see how all of your minds worked. Plus. I live Vaughn and Sark too much too much to name either of them as a victim or murderer.  
  
I got a few suggestions I never expected.  
  
To lanabana - I never thought of Marshall - but that's an awesome suggestion.  
  
All my other reviewers - thank you for taking the time to read my work.  
  
My majority it seems that it was Sark who killed Vaughn, but I'm leaving it open. I like it ambiguous like this.  
  
Should I possibly to a sequel/spinoff to this or leave it as a standalone?  
  
Thanks a bunch, ladies and gents.  
  
Kate. 


End file.
